The Book of Serenity
by Sybylle
Summary: What if Duo had a twin sister and that she had a special mission to accomplish........Key words: Selfinsert of character....... Read if you like but Review anyway
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Every character is own by its owner. There is NO Sailor Moon. Serenity Maxwell is my creation and so is the plot.

**Author's notes:** The story begins in 179 AC (after colonies) and the time line follows her life. It is mostly Serenity's POV. I've written this fanfic in the late hours of the night so there may be some mistakes and/or inconstitantcises. Pardon me for that.

The Book of Serenity...

By: Sybylle

It is said that I was born on Colony L-2, but no one ever knew our names, to my twin and I. We were two "Nanashi". Later, Solo took us in his clan. He told us we looked to be around five years old. He told me to look like a boy, for my security. Solo also showed us how to steal.

About a year or two after we met Solo... The plague reached L-2 and decimated the population. Of course, medications were sent but were sold on the black market and only to the rich. My twin and I were able to steal enough medicine to save about fifteen of us. But when we reached the HQ of the clan... We only saw desolation. Solo was comforting the little Tina, who had crimson stains over her shirt. She only coughs once or twice before closing her eyes. She had died, like many other of the clan.

Later that day, I found Solo in an alley close by, coughing blood. My twin was giving the medicine to the others. I had the two remaining syringes. I went near Solo and gave him one of the syringes. He looked at me and told me, between coughs: "

-Hello little one.

-Hello Solo. You should take this, I said while giving him the syringe.

-Keep them, little one, your brother didn't kept one for himself and the medicine won't help me... I got the plague little one and I will follow little Tina soon.

-I know you won't Solo, said my twin. You can't die.

-I will little ones, I will, said Solo. But I promise that I will watch over both of you.

-If you die Solo, I will name myself Duo and watch over the youngsters.

-I know you will Duo and for your little sister, she should be named: Serenity. She will be the one to bring peace in this world."

And those were his last words and we kept the names in his honor. Later that year, Duo and I met a woman: Sister Helen, who was living in the nearby orphanage. She presented us to Father Maxwell, the priest in charge of the orphanage. Duo and I joined the orphanage and we got some education.

About a year after we joined the orphanage, the place was attacked by OZ soldiers. They killed about 95 of the people living there. Duo and I were the only survivors. We were able to save only three things from the rubble: Father Maxwell's silver cross and Bible and Sister Helen's cross. The day of the attack on the orphanage, we found our last name. We would now be called: Duo and Serenity Maxwell.

Do you want to know why we weren't in the orphanage when it was attacked? It's because we were out trying to steal a Mobile Suit. We were able to, but we arrived too late to save anyone.

It was that crazy move that made Professor G to notice us. He took us under his care and trained us to be Gundam Pilots. Duo had, with time, begun to call himself: Shinigami, the God of Death. It was fitting him perfectly. Duo was chosen to pilot the Gundam DeathScythe as my own mission began. I was to infiltrate OZ and make my way to the top of the hierarchy and, if possible, be the confidant of the Big Boss.

I was thirteen when I entered OZ boot camp and I was one of the few that survived and entered the Academy. I was a spy and it was hard to hide it.

And at Seventeen, I was already at Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin's level. My file was perfect in every aspect, from boot camp to now. I had many enemies, mostly oldersoldier who were less ranked than me and who didn't like to take orders from a kid, as they nicknamed me. About a year after I was ranked Lieutenant, I reached Zech Merquise's level. That meant that my mission was finally coming to an end.

My first encounter with Treize Kushrenada was scheduled a couple of days later. Zech came to my room and asked me to follow him. When we arrived to the office door, Zech knocked three times and waited for an answer. Treize opened the door and let us in. He began to talk: "

-Hello Colonel Merquise and who is this lady with you?

-Hello General Kushrenada. May I present you the Colonel Serenity Maxwell?

-Nice to meet you Colonel Maxwell.

-Hajimemashite General, I said while bowing.

-What did she say Merquise?

-She said "Nice to meet you" in Japanese, General.

-How did she learn that language?

-It is in her file, she trained in Japan, America, France, Arabia and China.

-All of those place. She is good if she knows all those languages.

-She does, General. And now if you excuse me... I have to review the troops.

-You are dismissed, Colonel Merquise."

Zech left the room and the General and I were alone. I took a look at him. Saying that he was cute was an understatement, he was totally gorgeous.

I think that I fell in love with him at that time. At eighteen years old I had a long braid of chestnut brown hair that reached my butt and blue with specks of amethyst eyes. I was also measuring five feet and eight inches tall. I began to talk: "

-I am sorry for speaking Japanese earlier, General.

-Please, Miss Maxwell, no formalities when we are alone. That means that you can call me Treize.

-I will try General, I mean Treize. But it will be hard since you call me Miss Maxwell.

-Now that this is settle, we can talk about other things, Serenity.

-What do you want to talk about Treize?

-Where did you come from?"

I told my story, skipping the part about the Professor G and the stealing of an MS. The first thing Treize said was:"

-You had a sad life.

-Maybe but it made me who I am now. But tell me about yourself Treize, since you know my life.

-I will, but over dinner, since it is time to eat. Care to eat with me, Serenity?

-Of course, Treize. But what will the others think of you inviting me to diner. There are enough rumors about you having a thing for me and how it helped me to have my rank.

-Who is saying these things?

-Many low ranked and older than me man. They often call me "kid" or "kiddo" and I even heard one of them saying things about me and him in a cell with shackles and all.

-And what happened?

-Well... The guy got what he wanted but... Not the way he had planned...

-How so?

-In his way: I was to be shackled to the wall but what he got was him shackled to the wall. I let him long enough there, that he was crying and was asking for his mom.

-You must do wonders with prisoners?

-You may think of me as a coward Treize, but I was never in an interrogation session.

-Why?

-Since the orphanage incident, I couldn't bare the sight of blood.

-You are not a coward, since you know what makes you uneasy.

-Thank you Treize, for everything but I must bid you farewell. I begin to feel sleepy.

-I must say that it is already way past eleven. So good night Colonel Serenity Maxwell.

-Good night to you too, General Kushrenada."

I returned to my quarters alone and went to sleep. The following weeks were almost the same as before I was Colonel, but with a dinner or two with the General. Periodically, I would email a message to Professor G.

One day, OZ captured one of the Gundam Pilots. When Treize told me about him, my blood turned to ice. What if he was my brother? It would be hard to tell the General about me being the twin sister of a Gundam Pilot. When the General asked me to come to his office, I felt like I was done for. Once alone he began to talk: "

-Colonel Maxwell.

-Yes General Kushrenada.

-You heard that we captured a Gundam Pilot.

-Yes, General. Is there a problem with him?

-Yes and no.

-Would you care to explain more, General?

-The problem is that he is Chinese but the answer is that you are the only one, Serenity, who can understand and speak fluently in mandarin.

-What you are asking of me Treize is that I conduct that interrogation.

-Yes.

-You do know how I hate those bloody sessions.

-Tell me your conditions and I will make them accepted.

-First of all, I don't want it to be in those 16th century torture chambers, a clean room, maybe even my private quarters. Second, no microphones or cameras and third a warm meal with no drugs inside.

-Why treat him with respect?

-If he truly is Chinese, he will be more cooperative that way.

-If you say so, Serenity. It shall be done.

-Thank you Treize. Make him come for 1800 hour.

-You must go now and good luck.

-I don't need luck Treize, only my true self."

I then left Treize's office for my quarters. I made slight changes to my quarters so that it looked more like a Chinese Tea House. I then dressed myself with a Qui-Pao, but with my ranking decorations.

At 1800 hours precisely, someone knocked on my door. It was the Colonel Zech Merquise who was bringing the prisoner. I nodded to Zech, meaning: you may leave now, and he did. I was left alone with the prisoner, who was beaten slightly. I began to talk to him in mandarin. I said: "

-Hello, I am the Colonel Serenity Maxwell and you are.

-No one weak onna.

-Do you want some tea? I made some earlier today.

-Why are you so kind?

-I do not like violence, not since the Maxwell's church incident.

-You were there?

-Yeah, me and my twin brother: Duo Maxwell. After the incident, we were trained by Professor G. And Duo was chosen to pilot DeathScythe.

-You are the sister of a Gundam Pilot AND an OZ officer?

-That IS my mission. I am a spy. Now can you tell me your name?

-My name is Chang Wufei and I am the pilot of Shenlong.

-Thank you Wufei, I said, but your true name won't be used in my report."

After a few hours, I dismissed Wufei and returned him to his cell. Before the cell door closed, I winked at Wufei. In my report, I mentioned a "Li Syaoran", but no Wufei Chang and as for the information that I took from him... I made up the fact that he was working in a Chinese restaurant. Treize and Zech did some research on the information's. And luck for him and me... They found out that what he said was true. When I returned to Treize office, after the verification, he told me: "

-You did a good job, Colonel.

-Thank you General.

-We will transfer him in about an hour. You are to go with him.

-Yes, Sir.

-Take this sword, it is his. We confiscated it when he was arrested.

-I see. I will then talk to him about his transfer.

-Then go, Colonel.

-Thank you General."

I took Wufei's katana and exited the room. I made my way to the cells. Once there, I dismissed the soldier who was guarding the door. Once inside, I began to talk to him in mandarin. I said: "

-Wufei, you will be transferred soon and my boss, Treize, gave me this to give to you.

-My katana, he said when he saw the sword. Thank you.

-No, thank you. Tell my brother that I love him and miss him. I hear footsteps.

-I will tell him."

I left the cell as Zech came into view. He gave me the transfer order and left. As I look at the transfer order, I realise that Wufei will be kill if that order is accomplished. I entered the cell again and tell Wufei, in mandarin: "

-You have to escape...

-Why and how?

-The transfer is a trap... They will kill you. And as how to escape... You have to attack me.

-I can't attack a woman, it's dishonourable.

-Don't think of me as a woman but as a soldier. You only have to knock me out and make me a couple of bruises that will make me unsuspectable. Also take my ID card and make a run for the hangar bay.

-If you don't hold a grudge against me.

-I won't.

-I'll do it then.

-Attack me about 20 to 25 meters after we are out.

-Fine with me."

I then put some shackles on his wrists, while I put the katana on my back. I made Wufei walk before me, so that way I would look surprised when he will attack me. When we reached the third cell door after the one we just departed, Wufei turned around and made a swift round house kick that made me fell. I "unpurposely" let the shackle keys fell on the floor. Wufei then unshackled himself while I attacked him. He gave me a few good punches and I fell again. He then took his katana and my ID card and started running towards the hangar bay. I wished him luck before making my way to the guarding post on the opposite way, limping.

By the time that I reached the post a good five minutes had pass, letting enough time to Wufei to escape. When I gave the alarm, I mimicked to faint. I woke up in the infirmary, my leg in an elastic bandage, with Treize looking at me, with a strange emotion in his eyes. Was it concern? When he saw me awake, his expression changed. He told me: "

-What happened back there?

-The prisoner escaped, after attacking me.

-Serenity, what truly happened?

-That's exactly what happened, Treize.

-You could have been killed, Serenity, Treize said with worry in his voice.

-I know Treize, but remember that a Chinese has honor, he wouldn't have killed a woman.

-How can you sure that he has honor?

-When I was interrogating him, he could have killed me but he treated me with respect.

-If you say so, Serenity.

-If I didn't know you better I would say that you are more concern about me than the prisoner.

-I am concerned about you first. The prisoner is only second matter. I have grown fond of you.

-You leave me speechless, Treize, because I have grown fond of you too."

The strange thing is that Treize and I shared our first kiss in the infirmary and our relationship levelled up over the months.

Later that year we found out that Zech Merquise was in fact the brother of the psychotic bitch named Relena Darlian Peacecraft. His true name was Millardo Peacecraft, but he kept Zech Merquise as his name.

Around that same time I found out that I was pregnant. I was nineteen when I gave birth to our daughter, Mariemeïa Kushrenada. I had forget about my mission, that is until the day OZ headquarter was destroyed, killing Treize. I was at the paediatrician at that time. When Zech told me about Treize's death, I fainted. And when I asked who did it, Zech told me about the Gundam Pilots.

I was demolished. How could my twin do that to me, of course he couldn't know about Treize and I? Marimeïa lost her father at three years old. Zech became her new father figure, that is until the day he began to bad talk about the Gundam Pilots. I saw Marimeïa change drastically. She became more secretive as days passed by. And one day, she told me to get out of her life... She was five.

I send a message to Professor G, the first time in five years, to tell him that my mission was accomplished and to tell me when I could meet my brother again. The answer came a few hours later, by email. Professor G had send me an address on Earth.

I went to the address and rang the bell. A male voice asked me: "

-Who are you?

-My name is Serenity Maxwell and I came to talk to my twin: Duo Maxwell.

-You can enter."

I entered the park and went to the front door. Before I could knock, a guy with a white beard opened the door. Next to him was my twin standing. When I saw him, I jumped into his arms, saying: "

-Duo, how I missed you.

-I did too Serenity. What happened to you? G never told me about your mission. Not even after the OZ headquarter was blown up.

-Lucky for you, Shinigami that I wasn't in the building when it happened.

-How so?

-My mission, dear brother, was to infiltrate OZ and make my way to the top of the hierarchy, which I did.

-You mean you were an Ozzie?

-Yes, I was. I was a spy for Professor G.

-Omae o Korosu, said a voice, and who do you work for?

-Stop it with the threats, because I ain't afraid and I'm working for Professor G. And you? Who do you work for and who are you?

-Heero Yui and Professor J.

-Nice to meet you."

As I was saying those words a loud "MAXWELL" echoed through the mansion. I saw my twin disappear as a black blur passed right by me, with a katana in hand. I heard a "Catch me if you can" followed by a sound of glassware breaking. A boy with platinum blond hair came into view as told me: "

-Are you Serenity?

-Yes and may I ask your name?

-Quatre Raberba Winner owner of this mansion.

-Nice to meet you. Can you tell me about the people living here?

-First there is Heero Yui, second is your brother Duo, third is Trowa Barton, he must be somewhere in the library, fourth there is me and fifth is Wufei Chang.

-Wufei Chang? From L-5?

-Yes. Do you know him?

-I had to interrogate him a few years back.

-You are an Ozzie?

-I am a spy for Professor G. Being an Ozzi was my mission."

A silent guy came in behind me. I had the feeling he could be Trowa since Heero was still in the room. But I was wrong as a hand touched my shoulder to turn me around. Wufei was standing in front of me, katana still in hand. The room went silent; everyone was waiting for someone to make a move. Wufei was the first one to talk. He said in English: "

-Hello again, Serenity.

-You remember me, Wufei. After all those years.

-How can I forget the only female that I hit?

-But it made you escape alive.

-And I thank you for that."

Quatre left the room quietly and left us alone. I began to tell him what happened after his escape. When I began to tell him about my relation with Treize, Wufei cranked up a little. And when I told him about Mariemeïa being our daughter and how she became after her father's death, he was terrified. How could a child act like that?

About a year after I left Mariemeïa, the Professors briefed us about "Operation Meteor" and how it would messed up peace. I met Relena Darlian Peacecraft for the second time but heard the banshee mating call for the first and the last time. I punched her in the face as she was in collision course with Heero's neck.

We stopped "Operation Meteor" before it was too late. Heero's mission was to kill the head of the "Operation", which he kind of did. His gun magazine was empty and he pressed the trigger... Over Mariemeïa's dieing body. The reality hit me like a ton of brick over my head. My daughter was killed following her foster father, Zech Merquise, line of thought. She died as a traitor of peace.

During the year before "Operation Meteor" Wufei and I got closer. And the day arrived that we fell in love with each other. Quatre was the first to realise something was up between the two of us. The day Duo saw my silver ring with the ruby dragon on it, he realised that I was, now, engaged to Wufei.

Wufei had told Duo about that ring, being the only family heirloom he was able to save from L-5 and his mother.

And the day Wufei and I told the others about us being engaged... We had one congratulation, one fainted guy and two silent nods. Guess who was who? We took these reactions as a good sign. When Duo woke up and realised it was true... he talked to Wufei about how he would treat the guy who will hurt his little sister. Wufei went two shades whiter.

The wedding went smoothly. Duo gave away the bride, one of Quatre's sister, Iria, was my bridesmaid, Heero was Wufei's best man. Wufei and I decided we would wed in Chinese tradition. As a wedding gift, Quatre send us, and a few Manguanacs, to one of his mansions in Hawaii, for our honeymoon.

At 27 years old, I gave birth to our first child, a boy. We named him Syaoran Chang, the little wolf. He would be the first child of the New Dragon Clan. The second child was a baby girl. We named her Meiran Chang.

One day, Heero found a baby boy in his door step. He decided to adopt him. He called him: Heero Yui Junior. Duo married a girl named Hilde Scheibecker and is the proud father of two little monsters: Solo and Tina Maxwell. Quatre fell in love with Trowa's sister: Catherine and they are the proud parents of triplets: Iria, Sandra and Erik Raberba Winner are the proud heir of their father's look. Trowa met one of Quatre's sisters: Helena, at one of the circus representation. Later that year they wed and had a few children: Lucas and Emily Barton.

When our children reached age five we began to train them in case another war breaks up. Of course, they lived a normal childhood. That's what we all wanted, because we didn't have one. Each day that passed we prayed that peace would stay forever... And it did.

Over the years we formed the New Dragon Clan. At first we were nine plus our ten children. Then, many years later, we were nearly forty. When my husband died of old age, he was 80. Wufei was a great-grandfather of three boys and godfather of many others. After Wufei died, Trowa and Hilde followed. They were killed in a hit and run. Duo followed his soul mate and so is Helena. Heero and I grew closer when Quatre and Catherine passed away. Heero died of old age, at a venerable 95. I am now the elder of the New Dragon Clan.

I had promised Wufei that I would write down our story. It was his death wish. After nearly 20 years, since my beloved Wufei passed away, I realised my promise. I can feel my life force growing weaker by the minute. Our son, Syaoran, is near me, holding my sheet of paper. As I write these words, I can see a blinding light and my Wufei, younger, holding his hand out for me... I take it, before saying a last good bye to everyone I love.

I leave this world in peace.

The End

Or

Is it...

Review Please


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Every character is own by its owner. There is NO Sailor Moon. Serenity Maxwell is my creation and so is the plot.

**Author's notes:** The story begins in 179 AC (after colonies). The names of the children are mines.

The Book of Serenity...

Epilogue

By: Sybylle

**Meiran's P.O.V.**

Mom died today. She left Syaoran and I in charge of the New Dragon Clan. She wrote her story down to the last word but she wanted me to do the epilogue. I will try, but I can't be sure it will be like she wanted.

Later that week

Mom was put next to dad. The entire Clan, about three hundred and fifty people, were there. The youngsters were as affected as the adults. After all, they had lost their "Grandma" as they called mom. I don't know if it was due to the tears but I think that I saw the first generation of the Clan, young and happy, floating over mom's grave. Normally, people would wear black at funerals but mom wanted it to be a Chinese like ceremony, like dad had, so everyone was wearing white.

That same day, we found out that Serenity Chang Yui was pregnant of twins. They were named Wufei Chang and Heero Yui. During that year, four other babies were born, each of them named like the New Clan first generation: Serenity and Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton.

I think everything has been said and I will now end that chapter of the New Dragon Clan history.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Meiran Chang Barton closed the handmade book that contained her mother's story. In the New Dragon Clan's special library, only six books were there. One for each first generation members. Those were the complete ones, but each living member had a book, slowly filling itself as the years passed by.

Lucas Barton entered the library, searching for his wife. He took her in his arms as she looked over the books. Meiran then closed the lid and both exited the library.

About a hundred years after Serenity Maxwell Chang died, a new war arose. In the year 379 A.C., nine Gundams were created: Wing Zero piloted by Heero Yui the fifth, DeathScythe Hell piloted by Duo Maxwell the third, Heavyarms piloted by Trowa Barton the fourth, Sandrock piloted by Quatre Winner the fourth, Shenlong piloted by Wufei Chang the fourth and none the less: Yue piloted by Serenity Maxwell the third. The last three were piloted by Hilde Scheibecker the third, Helena Winner the second and Catherine Barton the fourth.

They say that they weren't alone when they fought. Some even say to have seen the ghosts of the original Gundam Pilots helping when the situation was desperate. No one knows for sure if they ever left this world to the other. Or did they stay to help the new generation... One thing is sure...

The adventure will continue beyond death.

**The End**


End file.
